Star Wars: Rising Force
by ShadowAssassin23
Summary: Leo is just an ordinary boy, living with the Wookies. This all changes when he is taken to become a Jedi, and his life becomes a struggle between the Sith and their lust for power. *This is a 2 shot and any feedback is appreciated*
1. Chapter 1

The shadowy winds swept slowly and silently through the empty plain. Nothing moved or disturbed the silence that had enveloped the landscape beyond. Off in the distance a small flash began to grow larger and larger. The strange object descended on the overgrown grass below, in a massive canyon in the land. As the back of the object opened, a figure stepped out to observe the landscape. Silently, the figure jumped up on to the ledge of the canyon, and swiftly walked through the trees ahead.

Things had change in the quiet tree village of Treecrop, on the planet of Kashyyk. The wookie villagers had been talking about some sort of ship landing on the outskirts, near the canyon. Some of the wookies were very cautious walking through the trees. Things were definitely not the same. But of course, young Leonardo could not understand what was being said. He was a human who had moved with his mother from the planet Coruscant. Leo did not know his father and was an only child. He could always be found playing with all the wookie kids around this part of Kashyyk, and for this outcast, things were about to change.

Leo was walking along the base of the trees by the water. The small waves lapped onto the beach and forced sand further towards the trees. The sun was setting and his mother would be getting worried. Leo turned around and began to walk towards the tree entrance closest to him. The light was completely gone now, and Leo was still on his way back home. Leo stood still when he saw the flames up ahead. A scream came from one of the tree huts. Leo ran to his house, his mother was trying to get out. Fireballs were raining down on the trees all over the place. Wookies were running around and diving into the water below. "Leo, get out, save yourself" Leo's mother screamed. He was caught in a crossfire, Leo wanted to save his mother, but didn't think he could. Fires were burning everywhere and destroying the home that Leo had come to know and love. Now this horrible thing was happening.

A wookie came and picked Leo up and ran away from the house. "No!" Leo screamed. The wookie jumped off the tree and landed on his feet in the sand below. Leo watched as the huts burned away. Suddenly a huge burst of flame exploded from what was Leo home. "Mum!" Leo screamed. All the wookies watched as the trees collapsed down and burned away. Leo lay on the ground in a puddle of tears. He was all alone now; he had to find his own way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the horrible day of the burning. Wookies were hard at work rebuilding their homes. Leo was staying with one of his friends that, obviously, couldn't speak English. He was busy learning the Wookie language, which was extremely hard because no wookie has ever been known to speak English. After his language class Leo went down to an isolated spot that only he knew about. This place was where he would go if he was upset or troubled. It was shrouded by vines and plants of different kinds and was right next to a small waterhole. Leo was lost in his thoughts and did not realise the figure standing next to him straight away. Leo jumped when the figure activated a red lightsaber. "You should have died in the fire" the figure said, and raised the lightsaber above his head.

Leo was frightened, as the lightsaber came bearing down on him Leo rolled out of the way and on to his feet. Leo was away before the lightsaber hit the ground, diving through the shrubbery, Leo made way for the trees ahead. The figure had begun to pursue Leo through the trees and swampy ground. He had almost reached him when a wookie swung down on a vine and swooped Leo up from the ground. The Sith would not give up, he followed the wookie by jumping onto the tree bridge, but he was unable to catch them. Standing in front of him was a group of wookies with crossbow blasters in their hands. "I will be back, and when I am, none of you will stand a chance" he said, and with that he leapt from the ledge and disappeared into the trees. The wookies stood watching the wind blow the leaves on the trees, dreading the oncoming attack.

Days have passed since the attack, and Leo hasn't left his tree hut. The wookies have sent out a message to the republic, asking for protection to be sent. Leo was present at the conversation with the supreme chancellor and the wookie tribal leader. "Explain the events that occurred Leo" the chancellor's voice cracked over the holographic frequency. "I was alone in my hide out when he appeared," Leo answered. "When the lightsaber was activated, did you see the figure's face" the chancellor replied, interested in the event. "No, he had a hood over his face" Leo replied. "Very well, thank you Leo, you may go, we will send out Jedi Master Plagueis to protect the village" the chancellor announced, and then the transmission was ended. The Wookies seemed a little agitated; maybe it was because a Jedi Master was to be coming to Kashyyk, even if that was the case, Leo would have to be extra careful.


End file.
